


Ghosts in the window

by DnAStories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnAStories/pseuds/DnAStories
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are decorating for Halloween, and Sebastian is being mischevious. Made for the Sebasciel Autumn week,  hosted by @griever-bit-my-finger & @robstarfan666





	Ghosts in the window

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is late, I was super duper busy the day before.

Ciel's apartment was covered in skulls, bats and some pumpkins. It smelled like autumn spices and felt warm from the rain pattering outside. He had put candles out and was trying to put a small ghost in the window. Ciel stood on his tippy toes on a chair.

A voice nearly startled him causing the chair to go wobbling. "You're gonna fall if you aren't careful"

Ciel grabbed the back of the chair and looked behind him to see his smiling boyfriend.

"You're going to make me fall if you aren't careful, you jerk. I was doing fine just before you decided to tell me. So now you have to make up for it!"

Sebastian smiled, hugging his smaller boyfriend picking him up from the chair. Ciel wrapped his arms around him, as he was helped down from the chair. They held each other close, Sebastian ran his hand up Ciel's back.

"Hey, I got a small question" Sebastian began.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you decorating, when you've had skulls and, and black around ever since August?"

"Those are normal house decorations, I don't know what you're on about, Now there is pumpkins and bats."

"Ciel... I- You know what, fair enough."

Ciel giggled and hugged Sebastian tighter. "There ya go! Now help me put the ghost up, I have a few others then we can be done"

Sebastian kisses Ciel's cheek, helping him back onto the chair. He held Ciel's waist letting him lean over to hang the ghost. After Ciel was done, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and kissed his lower back.

"EEP! Hey, be careful I am leaning off a chair here!" Ciel leaned back into Sebastian's arms.

"Oh, you're fine" Sebastian held Ciel, his arms wrapped around Ciel.

Ciel rolled his eyes and hopped off the chair with Sebastian's help. Ciel got Sebastian to put a plastic jack-o-lantern on top of the fridge, and go to get the lights they were going to hang up.

When Sebastian bent over to grab the lights from the box, Ciel slapped him right on his ass.

"AH! Ciel!"

Ciel just leaned forward with a smug grin, "You're fine." He replied mockingly.

"So, we are playing games? Cause I love to play games, Ciel."

Ciel shrugged and fluttered his eyelashes. Sebastian just nodded and looked him up and down.

It had quickly turned into a game of who can mess with who the most instead of decorating. Ciel ran his hand's up Sebastian's thighs as Sebastian was leaned over trying to hang the lights. Sebastian nibbled on Ciel's neck as he tried to arrange the skulls and candles. Sebastian held his hips against Ciel's round booty when he was looking through the box. Ciel almost pulled Sebastian's pants off when he was putting a pumpkin on the coffee table.

Sebastian stood there, pants pulled low, and turned to Ciel. "This isn't going to end well for you, you know that right?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

"You don't remember the thing with cutie Lil bottoms, how they keep pestering till they get punished."

"No, no and plus I am not bottom I'm a switch."

Sebastian busted out laughing, leaning against the couch, "Since WHEN?!"

Ciel's cheeks redded, and he crossed his arms to a pout. "Since, a while got it?!" Sebastian just kept laughing, "I mean it! Now hush up, we are almost done, there is like one thing out of place." He let out a harsh breath and left to get the tea towels for the kitchen.

Sebastian stopped laughing for a bit, "Oh wait you were serious!" He then continued to laugh even harder as Ciel hung the towels in the kitchen.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian, his arms crossed and his pouty lips formed to a frown.

"Okay, okay I get it cutie, I'll make it up to you."

"You better do a damn good job of that."

Sebastian walked over, wrapping his arms around Ciel pulling him in to plant a kiss on the plump pout lips. Sebastian held Ciel closely until Ciel gave up his pout and hugged back. They kissed and held one another in the middle of Ciel's kitchen. Sebastian had leaned in, trying to make the kiss more passionate and trying to slide his hands down the back of Ciel's shorts, but Ciel pulled back with a little smile. 

"No, not just yet eager boy, you're still in trouble."

"Oh yeah? So what are you going to do about it?" Sebastian replied with his sly mischievous smile.

"You'll see" Ciel gave a wink and pecked Sebastian's lips again.


End file.
